This invention relates to a warning device to alert passers-by before opening an automobile door, and more particularly a warning device to be installed in an automobile to produce a visible sign or a well-known sign to alert passers-by particularly oncoming motorists, before opening the door.
Modern automobiles are equipped with several warning devices such as turn signals which warn passers-by of the intention to turn the automobile in a direction, and door warning lights which alert the driver when an automobile door has been improperly closed or unlocked. However, there has not been a proper means for warning passers-by of an intention to open an automobile door before the driver or the occupants of the automobile get out of the automobile. Therefore it often happens on the roadside that when one, being unaware of passers-by, wants to get out of an automobile and opens an automobile door, the door swinging open from the automobile obstructs the passing of the passers-by and causes a collision. Such accidents can be prevented if a proper warning is given to the passers-by before the automobile door is opened.
The inventor is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,833 and Japanese laid open Patent No. 58-221735. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,833 a theft prevention device is disclosed; such a device includes a switch controlled through a door lock to activate appropriate circuits to open the ignition circuit when the door is unlocked. In Japanese laid open Patent No. 58-221735 an unlock warning unit is disclosed; such an unlock warning unit includes unlock detecting switches which are turned on in an unlock condition to light a warning lamp when the car's ignition switch is turned on. However, neither one suggests or teaches a warning device to alert passers-by before opening an automobile door.
Therefore it is primary object of this invention to offer a warning device to alert passers-by before opening an automobile door so as to prevent avoidable car accidents.